1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to water taps and more particularly to a water tap which has an upstroke control shaft to control the supply of water flow and gradually stop water supply by means of water pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regular water taps or water flow rate controllers are generally operated through swivel control or pressbutton control. Either swivel control type or pressbutton control type of water taps, water flow must be stopped by hand operation. Therefore, it is inevitable that one's either hand must touch a water tap again to block up water supply after one's hands have been well washed. Under this condition, one's hands may be contaminated against each time after washing.
There is still a kind of water tap commonly used in railway carriages, which comprises a control shaft for water flow rate control. When the control shaft is pushed up inside the housing, a water passage is opened for passing of water therethrough. Upon releasing of upward pressure, the control shaft is automatically pushed to move back to original position by a spring to block up water supply. This design is not convenient for use to discharge water for washing the hand since water is permitted to discharge only when the control shaft is pushed to an upper limit position. It is inconvenient to rub one hand against the other during washing, while one hand is used to support the control shaft.
Further, the water flow rate of a water tap may vary with its installation location from a water supplying source. In regular water taps, there is no any mechanism available for regulating water flow rate according to the water pressure from a water supplying source.